The present invention generally relates to dispensing articles, and particularly, relates to an apparatus for dispensing articles, such as lids.
Generally, containers can be used in a variety of settings to hold flowing substances, such as liquids or powders. In such situations, it is sometimes desirable for the container to be capped with a lid to prevent the substance""s escape.
One exemplary setting is a restaurant. Generally, beverages are served in restaurants, such as fast-food outlets, in a cup filled by a beverage dispensing device. Generally, the beverage dispensing device is located on a counter, with cups placed underneath thereof and lids located on the side. Often there is more than one size of cup, as a consequence, more than one size of lid is also provided. These lids can be stacked according to their size in separate bins. When a user desires to place a lid on their cup, they can remove a lid from the stack. Thus, the dispensing of lids in this manner is a manual exercise that has several disadvantages.
One disadvantage is that lids are not contained, and thus, can be spilled onto undesirable surfaces. In establishments such as restaurants, it is often very desirable to maintain a clean appearance throughout the store. This can be particularly true at the beverage dispensing counter which is typically accessed by the general public. Often, the lids spill from the bins onto the dispensing counter, and eventually, displace to the floor. This not only detracts from the cleanliness of the store, but also contributes to a waste of lids.
Another difficulty occurs when multiple lids are dispensed because the lids become stuck together, due to beverage spills or contamination from users"" hands. As a result, several lids may be taken by the user, with the superfluous lids being discarded and wasted. What is more, an individual may have sanitary concerns of removing the top lid from a stack. As a result, they may reach into the stack of lids and pull a lid from the middle. This action may topple the stack and result in more wasted lids. In at least one store, it is believed that 20% of the beverage container lids are wasted through failure to provide a proper dispensing mechanism.
What is more, an unregulated stack of lids may raise health concerns. Some cultures have high sanitation standards that do not permit or approve of beverage dispensers that fail to provide a sanitary lid dispensing mechanism. Namely, these countries or cultures frown upon dispensing lids in an open manner, whereby the public can handle not just their lid, but other lids as well. Consequently, there have been attempts to provide devices that secure the stack of lids, while also providing single lid dispensing.
Such devices have been proposed for use in conjunction with beverage dispensers. Unfortunately, space provided for beverage dispensers is fairly limited, and such devices provided by the prior art have not been sufficiently compact to fit in the limited space.
What is more, it is not apparent that lid dispensing devices of the prior art are durable and reliable. A dispenser that is accessible to the public should desirably withstand abuse and vandalism, and be watertight to protect the mechanical mechanisms residing within. Furthermore, devices of the prior art appear unable to consistently dispense a single lid at a time. Many of these devices use hooks, levers, tabs and other members to separate an endmost lid from an adjacent nested lid. As a result, the endmost lid can engage the adjacent nested lid, and upon separation, can pull the adjacent lid, and possibly, create a chain reaction where a whole series of superfluous lids are dispensed along with the endmost lid. As a result, these devices can contribute to waste.
In one embodiment of the invention, is a method for dispensing an article or articles which may be in a nested configuration of a plurality of nested articles. Desirably, the method includes identifying an area of support on a single article, and applying a force to that support area to the article adjacent to an endmost article or articles be dispensed. This force can isolate at least one article from the article or articles to be dispensed. Optionally, operating a release dispenses the endmost article or articles.
Another embodiment of the invention may be a dispenser for dispensing an article or articles from a plurality of nested articles. The dispenser can include at least one member for isolating a portion of the plurality of nested articles adjacent to an article or articles to be dispensed whereby the endmost article or articles separate from an adjacent article and is or are dispensed. The dispenser may further include a release for allowing the separation of the article or articles to be dispensed from at least one isolated article.
A still further embodiment of the present invention is a device for isolating an article anywhere within a plurality of nested articles. As an example, the isolated article can be a topmost or endmost article.
A further embodiment of the invention can be a dispenser for a lid from a plurality of nested lids. The dispenser may include at least one member for isolating at least one lid adjacent to an endmost lid whereby the endmost lid separates from the adjacent lid and is dispensed.
Still another embodiment of the invention may be a track member having a ringed configuration and forming a groove on a face to provide a guide for at least one member interacting with at least one lid positioned proximate inside of the ringed configuration.
Yet another embodiment of the invention can be a dispenser for dispensing an endmost lid from a stack of vertically orientated nestable lids. The dispenser may include a dispensing mechanism, which in turn further includes a track member, a tube, three supports, three arms, and three pins. The track member can have a ringed configuration and form a groove on a face. Desirably, the tube is inserted in and coupled to the track member wherein the tube forms a cylindrical chamber for receiving a stack of nestable lids and forms three triangular holes and three slots. Each support may include a body formed integrally with a post for being received within the groove and a ledge and each arm may include a body formed integrally with a post for being received within the groove and further may form a slot. Each pin can have an end received within the slot of a respective arm, whereby rotating the track member may extend and retract the ledges of supports and the pins through respective slots and triangular holes in the tube.
The dispenser of the present invention can be designed to be compact in shape, reliable in operation, and durable in use. Several features of the present invention, including the track member and a cluster gear drive, may be present in at least some embodiments to reduce the overall size of the dispenser. In addition, the action of the isolating members in some embodiments, namely inserting into the recess underneath the rim of a lid, can provide reliable dispensing by isolating the adjacent lid from the endmost lid to prevent the dispensing of more than just the endmost lid. Furthermore, the dispenser can be formed from metal or molded from plastic to create a waterproof housing as well as withstand acts of vandalism. Consequently, the dispenser of the present invention can provide a remedy to the deficiencies discussed above.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9carticlexe2x80x9d means a separate item. An exemplary article may be lid, a cup, a disc, a dish, a filter, a screen, or a pallet.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cplurality of nested articlesxe2x80x9d means at least two articles that can be arranged in a stack.